


The Cure for Being Alone

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: Cat's back... and she's back for a reason. Yes, it's Supercat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy bit of teasing... one shot for now but I could be possibly persuaded to continue if you want me to ;-) Characters aren't mine, of course.

Three twenty-seven in the morning. Kara had just fallen asleep again after having been called to help with capturing a rogue alien. It had been a very long day at work and a very difficult fight that had left her healing on the sun bed before her overprotective sister would let her go home, despite all the pleading and pouting she’d attempted. So, when her phone rang, she wanted to either heat-vision-blast it into oblivion or throw it through the nearest wall.

However, when she looked at the caller id and saw who was calling, she froze. She hadn’t seen Cat Grant in months. Had received only one single text from her since she’d left. Not that Kara had really expected more than that but… why a call now? She was only just starting to recover from her heartbreak. Heartbreak that she’d kept a secret. Even from Alex. She cradled the phone like a precious gem before swiping the screen and bringing it to her ear.

“Hey,” she said softly.

The reply was just as soft. “I know it’s the middle of the night. I’m sorry.”

“Are you ok?” The silence told Kara that her friend maybe wasn’t ok. “Cat…” She didn’t even bother with the formalities.

“I apparently have amazing moments of clarity when I’ve been drinking. Gotta love crazy dive bars.”

Kara smiled as she heard the almost but not quite imperceptible slur to Cat’s words. “Got into the single malt again, huh?”

“Helps me to deal with being alone.”

The raw truth in the words and tone made Kara suck in a breath and close her eyes. “Where are you?”

“I’m outside.”

The hero frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m walking… outside.”

Kara could hear traffic in the background. “But where? I mean what city?”

“I’m home, Kara,” Cat said quietly. “I got in a few hours ago. I dropped Carter off at our apartment and just… started walking.”

“You didn’t stay in touch while you were away. I left you messages, Cat.” There wasn’t so much accusation in Kara’s tone but more disappointment.

“I know… I’m sorry. I had some things to think about, Kara, and I needed to do it… away.”

“From me?”

“Yes… and Supergirl.”

The hero’s eyes slid closed. “Why, Cat?” she asked softly. She could hear Cat’s breath catch. “Why?” she asked again.

“I let myself get too close,” the older woman finally replied. “Closer than was appropriate.”

Kara didn’t understand… or maybe she did. Because she’d felt it too. “In what way? Cat, I’m worried. Can I come get you? Where are you?”

“I’m um… I’m at your door.” Strangely, Kara wasn’t the least bit surprised when she peered through the walls and saw her friend outside in her hallway. She got out of bed and padded through the living room and kitchen to open the front door and step out into the hallway. Cat was leaneing against the opposite wall with her legs crossed at the ankles. She was dressed in blue skinny jeans, a grey V-neck sweater and a black leather jacket and she looked rested and gorgeous. Better than gorgeous. Kara swallowed as a surge of emotion rose in her chest. Cat disconnected the call and smiled warmly as she shoved the phone into her back pocket. For a moment, their eyes met and then the CEO straightened and stepped forward to press her body tightly to Kara’s for a hug. She sucked in a deep breath as the hero’s arms closed around her and she pressed her forehead into the crook of Kara’s neck. “Now, I’m home,” Cat murmured.

“I missed you,” whispered the younger woman as her hand moved to cradle Cat’s head and gently stroke her hair. Without breaking the contact, she backed up, drawing Cat with her into the apartment and closing the door.

The CEO’s head lifted then as she met Kara’s eyes. “You did?”

“More than you’ll ever know,” the hero replied. “Nothing was the same when you left.” And it really hadn’t been. There had been this constant niggling feeling of wrongness.

Cat chuckled and patted Kara’s chest gently. “It was the same for me. I missed seeing you,” she said. “Both versions of you,” she added with a little grin.

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Supergirl told me she misses you too.”

Cat sighed and closed her eyes. “Kara,” she said, shaking her head. “I know very well that, if I went to your closet, I’d find a certain red, blue and yellow outfit hanging up there. Aren’t we past this?”

And the hero felt the truth of it so she just nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Then the older woman rolled her eyes and laughed. It was a light sound of delight. “Ok, I didn’t expect you to give it up THAT easily.”

“There’s no point in hiding it anymore,” Kara went on. “Especially since I came to the door with no glasses and Supergirl hair… and didn’t think a thing of it.” Self-awareness is a strange thing, her mind mused.

Cat started a little in surprise. “I hadn’t even noticed,” she uttered softly as she reached up to run her fingertips down the hero’s cheek. “I was so focused on your eyes.” She smiled. “Your beautiful blue eyes.”

“Cat,” Kara breathed, her heart pounding in anticipation. “Why did you come here?”

“Because,” Cat replied. “I promised myself that, as soon as I got back to National City, I’d quit being a coward and really dive.”

Kara swallowed. “Into… what?” she asked slowly.

“Into telling you that I don’t want to hide how I feel about you anymore. I missed you so much it was eating me up inside and I realized a couple of days ago that no amount of thinking was taking that feeling away. So… I came back.”

For a long moment, Kara said nothing. Then she took Cat’s hand and led her to the couch to sit down, turning on a couple of lamps as she went. But when the hero sat down next to Cat, she looked into green eyes and found that they were fearful. “That day in your office when you told me you were leaving, my world shattered.” She looked down at her hands cradled in her lap. “And again on your balcony that night. Standing so close to you. I wanted so much to tell you who I was. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to so badly that I had to get out of there. I was afraid you’d…” She stopped and shook her head.

“Reject you?” Cat asked softly. She sighed. “Back then, I probably would have.”

Kara nodded slowly. “I wasn’t in a place where I could have handled that. Especially since I knew you were leaving. So I just… flew away. And then you did too.”

Cat mulled that over for a moment. “I don’t regret going, Kara. As difficult as it was for both of us. It was the right thing to do. I needed to sort out my feelings and you needed to soar... without me.”

Kara smirked then. “I’m not sure I can forgive you for abandoning me to Snapper though. He’s made my life a living hell.”

“You’re more than a match for Snapper, Darling,” Cat replied, stroking the hero’s cheek affectionately. “I wouldn’t have made that choice if I hadn’t already known that.”

Their eyes met again, this time filled with anticipation and awe. “I’ve never been with a woman,” Kara said, taking Cat’s hand and bringing it to her lips.

“Neither have I,” the CEO replied with a wide smile. “But I want to try. I guess we just… take baby steps.” She paused then. “Kara, there are a lot of reasons why you shouldn’t agree to this.”

The hero nodded her understanding. “But… I only care about the one reason why I should,” she replied and Cat wondered how she’d missed the new maturity and experience in Kara’s eyes. “I know it’s completely complicated in soooo many ways… but in my mind right now, it’s simple, Cat.” She shrugged and smiled. “I love you.”

Then the CEO sucked in a breath and shook her head. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t even ask you if you were seeing someone,” she said.

“I’m not,” the hero replied. “I haven’t in a while. James and I didn’t work out.” She caught her bottom lip nervously between her teeth. “Cat… can I… um…” She reached out her hand and cupped the older woman’s chin, running her thumb slowly across her lips, which parted as Cat sucked in a tiny gasp.

Somewhere, in the back of Cat’s mind, she was registering the cute little elephants on Kara’s tank top and the decoration of the hero’s living space. But all she could really think about was how soft Kara was under her hands as she placed them on her hips on the teasing sliver of skin where the hero’s shirt had ridden up a little. Cat had never really found women sexually attractive but the abs that were visible even through the hero’s tight shirt made her swallow and wonder if Kryptonians gave off a pheromone or something else that was drawing her in. She even found Kara’s navel adorable.

But she didn’t have any more time to think about it because Kara was drawing her closer and their lips were beginning a slow, sexy dance of promise and feeling. It was feather light at first, a test almost of the other’s commitment. And then Cat surged forward, aroused, wanting it so much that she couldn’t help herself. And Kara responded, tongue demanding entry, hands grasping at Cat almost too hard for a human to bear. Breathless. Wanting. Needing.

Kara couldn’t think. She was so overwhelmed with sensation that she could hardly breathe. She groaned at the feeling of Cat’s hands on her and pressed closer. Wanted more contact. Skin on skin. Her lips went to Cat’s neck, sucking, nibbling at the column of her throat as the older blonde groaned and tipped her head back. Cat’s leather jacket was on the floor then and she wrapped her arms around the hero’s neck pressing them even closer together. She knew they were moving too fast but she couldn’t seem to stop.

Finally, when Kara’s hands moved under her sweater, she gently eased back and smiled. The younger woman’s pupils were huge and she was trembling, overheated with arousal.

Cat knew how she felt.

“Easy, Darling,” she whispered soothingly, cupping the Kryptonian’s cheeks and searching her face. “God, you are so beautiful.”

Kara pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t seem to stop myself,” she replied but Cat chuckled and kissed her again gently.

“Never apologize for wanting me, Kara. It’s amazing to me that someone as gorgeous as you are, not to mention half my age and a superhero, would find me attractive.”

“I don’t care about your age,” the hero smiled. She stroked Cat’s cheek tenderly. “I just care about being with you.” She sighed then. “Will this cause a problem for you? With the board?”

“I couldn’t give a flying rat’s ass about the board,” Cat replied. “They have no say over my personal life. Besides, you don’t report to me directly anymore. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it with HR.”

“Do you want to stay… here… tonight?” Kara lowered her eyes. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I’d love to, but I should really get back home before Carter wakes up and worries about me.”

“Then at least let me fly you home?” Kara asked.

“You mean…?” Cat’s tone was hesitant and it made Kara’s heart clench as she flashed back to that night…

“Unless you don’t trust me,” she said anxiously. “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t after what I did to you.” She stood and tried to withdraw but Cat followed her and grabbed her by the hips, pressing close against her back and kissing her between her shoulder blades.

“I love you and I trust you with my life, Kara Danvers. Today and every day.” She felt the hero take a deep shuddering breath. “Look at me.” Kara slowly turned, tear tracks visible on her cheeks as she squared her shoulders. Cat caressed the tears away and smiled. “I’m just not crazy about heights,” she said simply.

“Oh,” the younger woman breathed. Then her face creased into a smile. “I think I might be able to help with that. Hold on.” Kara sped into her bedroom and a moment later she was back in full superhero outfit, holding out her hands in a TA DA!! motion.

Cat perched one hand on her hip and pointed. “Ok, so the super speed to change, I get. But the hair and makeup too? Can you really apply eye liner with super speed?”

Kara grinned adorably. “I can’t spill ALL of Supergirl’s secrets,” she teased.

She moved to the window and opened it wide, stepping up onto the sill and holding out her hand to Cat, who shrugged into her jacket and then moved to join the hero on the sill. For a moment, Cat just let her hands move over the suit. She’d hugged Supergirl before but this was a different, more intimate exploration. The shirt was softer than she remembered and the cape was made of a material that Cat didn’t recognize. It was almost the same texture as leather but not quite. Kara waited patiently, a little smile on her face.

Cat suddenly sucked in a breath. “Is this…?”

“Kryptonian, yes,” the hero confirmed. “The material was a gift from my cousin.” She frowned unhappily. “I kept shredding my other capes. It was really pissing Winn off. He made this suit.”

Cat chuckled. “Surprising.”

“Mad sewing skills,” Kara replied seriously but with a glint in her eye that made Cat laugh. “Are you ready?”

Cat nodded uncertainly but smiled when Kara caressed her cheek. “Trust me. I will not let you fall.” She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her slowly and gently and, when Cat opened her eyes again, they were gliding through the air. The CEO sucked in a breath and her mouth dropped open at the panoramic view of the city lights she was receiving. “No wonder you love this,” she murmured. “Is it harder to navigate at night?”

“No, not really. I have very good eyesight.”

“So you see and hear a lot?” Cat asked curiously.

“I see and hear pretty much everything,” the hero shrugged. “I had to learn to concentrate on filtering things out. It can be a little overwhelming if I don’t. My glasses help though. They’re lead lined and suppress my various forms of vision.”

“Ah,” Cat smiled. “So not just a not-so-clever disguise. Wait… various forms?”

“Yeah. I can see really far, zoom in, see through things… stuff like that,” Kara replied. “We’re almost there,” she added as she started their descent to Cat’s balcony. “You’re going to have to start leaving the doors unlocked.”

“Actually,” Cat replied. “They don’t have a lock. People don’t normally come in through the balcony door sixty stories up.”

“Goody,” Kara teased. “Free access.” A moment later, she was touching down gently and setting Cat steadily on her feet. “There,” she smiled. “That wasn’t so bad, right?”

“Not at all. I enjoyed it actually.” Cat took Kara’s hand and led her into her bedroom, smiling as the hero looked around, amazed.

“Cat, this room is almost the size of my apartment,” she exclaimed.

“Kara, you’ve been here before,” Cat chuckled.

“Yes, but never in your bedroom.” The hero turned slowly in a circle and took in the gorgeous room along with the four-poster, king-sized bed along the back wall. “Wow.”

The CEO nodded. “I picked everything myself. I’m glad you like it.” She pursed her lips then. “So… I was wondering if… you would like to stay with me here since it seems like neither of us wants the other to leave.”

Kara smiled shyly. “Are you sure? I mean… it’s a lot… right?”

Cat nodded. “It is and please don’t feel like you have to if it’s too much. But…” She moved closer to the hero and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “I feel like I’ve been away from you for too long already and I just want to sleep with you. I’ve been dreaming about it.”

Kara’s breath caught and tears shimmered in her eyes as she swallowed. “I’d love that,” she whispered.

Cat smiled widely and kissed the younger woman’s cheek. “Let me get you something to sleep in and there are spare toothbrushes in the bathroom.” She grabbed a long t-shirt from her drawer and tossed it to Kara. “Get going. Chop chop.”

The hero laughed and to Cat’s surprise returned fifteen seconds later completely ready for bed and smelling minty fresh. “You said chop chop, right?” Kara shrugged. Her super suit was still swinging slightly on a hanger in Cat’s closet.

“Is it wrong that I found that kinda hot?” Cat grinned, her eyes on Kara’s long, bare legs as she slid her jacket off and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Her shoes also ended up next to the chair.

The hero moved closer to her, her eyes half-lidded. “You’re hot,” she said. “And you’ll be even hotter out of those clothes.”

“Down Supergirl,” Cat replied, blushing slightly as she ran her fingertips down the hero’s arm, tracing the soft-skin-over-steel-muscle curve of her bicep. “Just sleeping, remember?”

“I remember,” Kara murmured softly. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t take your clothes off… right?”

Cat swallowed convulsively. “Kara,” she groaned. “You’re killing me.”

“Payback…” Kara’s fingers closed on the hem of Cat’s sweater and slowly lifted it off over her head, placing a little kiss on her collarbone as she tossed it to join her leather jacket. Cat’s bra was delicate and lacy and cupped her breasts perfectly. She turned and Kara released the catch, kissing her shoulder as the undergarment joined the growing pile of clothes and she helped the older blonde slip her t-shirt on over her head. “See?” the hero breathed. “I didn’t even peek.” She reached around Cat’s slender waist and released the button on her jeans as she kissed and nibbled her way up and down the CEOs neck.

Cat had never been so turned on in her life. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her breathing was ragged. “You can hear exactly what you’re doing to me, can’t you?” she murmured, her voice low and sexy.

“Mmmhmm,” the hero replied as she slid the jeans down over Cat’s hips and down her legs to help her step out of them. “If it’s any consolation,” she added softly. “It’s taking every ounce of strength I have to control myself.”

Then Cat turned and met Kara’s eyes and she almost drowned in the love and need she saw there. The decision was easy. “Don’t control yourself,” she said, slamming her body into Kara’s and kissing her with everything she was feeling.

The hero’s whimper just fueled her passion and then Cat’s legs were around Kara’s waist as the hero carried her to the bed and they were curling around each other. Their kisses were hot and wet and deep and their hands were all over each other, endlessly moving, caressing. “Can I take this off?” Kara asked, restlessly picking at the cotton hem of Cat’s shirt.

“Mmmhmm.” Cat replied, her lips still attached to the hero’s neck. She looked up then. “Yours too.”

Kara sat up and pulled her shirt off, flinging it away. Cat’s followed and then she groaned as she lay down and pulled the CEO into her arms. The warm, soft, skin-on-skin sensation actually made her cry and for a long moment, she just held Cat close, kissing her head and almost disbelieving that they had finally made it to this place of love.

Cat smiled up at her then. “I think we should slow this down a little, Sweetheart,” she said softly. “We have plenty of time.”

Kara sniffled a little. “I love you so much,” she replied. “And yeah, we have as long as we need.”

And Cat just squeezed her harder.


End file.
